Sammy Keyes and the School Play
by I-stabbed-him-with-the-pencil
Summary: Sammy is forced to audition for her high school play: A modern-day version of Romeo and Juliet. The list of parts is put out and things start to get very interesting...R&R! I don't own Sammy Keyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sammy Keyes and the School Play**

**Chapter 1**

**Sammy's POV**

**12:00- Lunch**

"Ryan and Julie auditions?" I said. Why would Marissa shown= me a flyer for that? We were standing in the line to get our food. It was the third week of high school and I was just starting to get used to it. Marissa had just shown me a green piece of paper.

**Ryan and Julie Auditions Today!**

**September 8****th**

**3:15 – 5:30**

**9****th**** and 10****th**** Grades**

**In School Auditorium**

**May get audition scripts in school cafeteria**

"They handed them out in French class today. It's Mrs. Evans version of Romeo and Juliet. So…?"Said Marissa.

"What?" I said, as we went and sat down at a table on the patio outside of the cafeteria.

"Aren't you gonna try out?" she asked. Was she nuts? I have never done any acting ever in my life. Why would I start now when I was in high school?

"Are you crazy? I can't act!" I said, talking louder than I had planned. I turned around to see a lot of people staring at me. I ignored them and turned away. "I would rather be locked in a room with Heather Acosta."

"First of all, Heather? I wouldn't even go in a room with Heather if I didn't have to, let alone be locked in. Second of all, you can _so_ act! You act all the time that you live with your mom." She said, whispering. "And you sometimes act like you live with me. And you sometimes act like you aren't a girl who could solve a huge crime. And you…"

"Okay, Marissa, that's enough!" I said angrily. Was she trying to let someone find out my secret? The only people who know are her, Holly, Dot, and Casey. And I'd like to stick with just them knowing for now.

"I know nothing about Shakespeare and Romeo and all that stuff. Plus, why don't _you_ audition?" I asked.

"That's the thing, Sammy," Said Marissa. "I do want to audition, but I'll only do it if you do it. And I really want to do it! Please Sammy?! A good friend would do that for a friend."

How could she say that?!?! I was a really good friend! I have known her for ten years and I almost never asked her for money, unless I really need it in a hurry. And I punched little Ms. Heather in the nose when she asked Marissa for money (even though it was sorta cause Heather stuck me with a pin.) But I have been a very good friend!

"Okay, I'll do it! Just don't ask me to do anything for you ever again!" I said, finally giving in to the reverse psychology.

"Thank you so much, Sammy! Here," She said, handing me a piece of paper. "This is the stuff you should study for the auditions!"

For the rest of lunch I read over the small audition script. Marissa just smiled to herself, happy she had convinced me to do it. She kept giving me tips. I was about to asked her if she was going to study too, when up comes Casey Acosta and sits right across from us on the other side of the table. It thought he was going to talk to us, but he starts talking to Eric Hall. He's acting like he doesn't see us, but it's a little obvious that he sees us because he's kinda looking at us out of the corner of his eye. After he stops talking to Eric he turns to us.

"Oh, hey Sammy, Marissa. I didn't see you there."

"Right." Marissa and I say at the same time.

"I didn't fool you guys, did I?" he said, a big smile on his face.

"No, not really." I said. He had that smirk on his face that Marissa, Dot, and Holly agreed made him look extra cute; I say maybe.

"I may be good at remembering lines, but when it comes to facial expressions, I can't keep a straight face. So I've been practicing Think I need a little more practice?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe a little…or a lot. Kidding. Just keep your eyes focused on who, or what, you're talking to." I said. Marissa had just told me the five minutes ago. He gave me a weird look.

"When did you learn so much about acting, Sammy?"

"A little before you walked over. Marissa has been trying to teach me how to act." I said. He looked at my hand and saw the mini script.

"You're going to audition?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, she made me." I said, pointing at Marissa.

"Only cause I would be too shy without you with me." She said, sounding like a little kid blaming someone else. Casey smiled at the look on my face. He could tell I was thinking of all the things Marissa had gotten me into. Though I have gotten her into a lot of things, too.

The bell rang.

"I have to go." I said at the same time Casey did.

"Jinks!" He said. I've never heard him say that before. I had to laugh.

"Bye, Casey."

"Seeya' later, Sammy. Bye, Marissa." He said, walked backwards a couple steps, then walked out of the cafeteria.

"Bye, Marissa." I said, and walked into my next class.

When I sat down a sudden thought came to my head, _"Would I be able to act well enough if I got a part?"_

**So do ya like it? If so please tell me!! Review!! = ]**

**-holly347**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Casey's POV

12:00- Lunch

I don't know why but every time I want to audition for something, they change what it was supposed to be. Like when I was eight. They told us we were going to do The Hardy Boys, but they changed it to The Cat in the Hat. I hated that book! And now, we were supposed to do Romeo and Juliet but Ms. Evans decided not to do the original. She said it would loose the attention of normal teenagers. So now we are doing Ryan and Julie. It's a modern version of Shakespeare. Apparently she created it over the summer. And she's not even having Ryan or Julie die! Although I am sorta glad about that since I can't pretend to die very well.

Billy, Danny, and I were sitting at a table eating lunch. I was running the audition for the play in my head. First, I would tell Ms. Evans, the drama teacher, what role I wanted. Then, I would do the lines I had rehearsed. Then she would talk about something weird. Yep, got it all figured out.

I didn't realize I was saying all this out loud. I looked up from my macaroni and salsa sandwich to see Danny and Billy staring at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry, guys, I'm a little stressed, I guess." I said, trying to get them to stop staring at me like that.

"Good, I thought there was a gas leak in here or something and it caused you to start going crazy. And that soon we would all start going crazy too. Good thing you're just stressed. I guess I should stop panicking now." Billy said, doing the normal thing he does: making a complete fool of himself.

"I didn't hear what he was saying," Danny said. "But I'm sure it had something to do with the dumb audition." He had been doing that ever since he found out about the play. Before, he said he thought acting was kinda cool. Now he says it's dumb. I don't think he does, he is just putting on a show to get Marissa's attention. As if he doesn't have it already.

"Why don't you guys try out? I think if you tried it, you'd like it." I said.

"I was actually thinking about being in the play." Said Billy.

"Cool." I said. "Now I just need to practice more. Just then, I saw Sammy Keyes and Marissa McKenzie walk by.

"Dude, you're staring." Danny said.

"I am not!" I said, snapping my attention to him.

"Oh, yes you are. I wouldn't be surprised if you started drooling." Billy said.

I glared at my. Then I got an idea.

"I'll be right back, guys." I said and walked away.

The plan was simple. I'd practice my acting and I'd also get to talk to Sammy since I haven't talked to her in a while.

I went and sat down next to Eric Hall, some guy in my science class.

"Hey, Eric," I said. "Did you here…" I started talking about how Mr. Gordon hit his head on the chalkboard in class. But I wasn't really paying attention to Eric. I was watching Sammy and Marissa to see if they were going to buy this. I didn't think they did. After I talked to Eric for a minute about Mr. Gordon, I turned to Sammy.

"Oh hey, Sammy, Marissa. I didn't see you there." I said, trying to get them to believe me. Didn't work. They laughed.

"Right." Sammy said.

"I didn't fool you guys, did I?" I asked and smiled.

"No, not really." She said. I did a crooked smile. Sammy smiled back.

"I may be good at remembering lines," I said. "But when it comes to facial expressions, I can't keep my face straight. Think I need a little more practice?"

"Maybe a little… or a lot. Kidding." Sammy said. "Just keep your eyes focused on who, or what, you're talking to." My eyes got big.

"When did you learn so much about acting, Sammy?" I asked.

"A little before you walked over. Marissa has been trying to teach me how to act." she said, sorta laughing. I glanced down at her hand and saw one of the audition scripts.

"You're going to audition?" that was surprising. I have never seen Sammy act.

"Yeah, she made me." Sammy pointed at Marissa.

"Only because I would be too shy without her with me." Marissa said. The looked on Sammy's face saw saying that Marissa got her into a lot of things she didn't want to do.

Then the bell rang.

"I have to go." I said the same time Sammy did.

"Jinks." _DID I JUST SAY THAT?! That was really dumb, Casey!_

She laughed. Not at me, just laughed.

"Bye, Casey," she said smiling.

"See ya later Sammy. Bye Marissa." I said and walked away, back to my table. Danny and Billy just stared at me. But they were both smiling.

"Dude, you're the only one of us that's close to getting' a date." Billy said.

"Billy!" I said. I hate it when they say stuff like that! (Even if I agree.)

"What were you talking about anyway?" Danny asked. "I could hear you guys laughing.

"The play you think is so dumb. By the way, Sammy's auditioning." I told them.

"What? Sammy? Why? She doesn't seem like a girl who would want to do that." Danny said.

"Marissa made her." I told him. Mr. Green, the head teacher, came into the cafeteria.

"Boys, get to class!"

"Yes, sir." We said, and walked to our classes.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Love the feed-back! : ) I'll update when I get 5 more reviews!! Promise! So if you want me to write more you know what to do! The faster you review the faster I update!!^_^**

**-holly347s**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sammy's POV**

**3:15 - high school hall way, in front of school auditorium**

''Marissa. If you really think I could get a part in this strange play, you're more stupid then Hannah Montanna.'' I said, trying to be as mean as possible. I know Marissa _hates _Miley Cyrus. I do, too. (I-stabbed-him-with-the pencil- No ofense to anybody who likes Hannah Mo, BUT I HATE MILEY CYRUS!)

''Sammy, trust me. It won't hurt to try!'' Said Marissa.

Right. Like I should believe that.

''But it would if I somehow got a part. That could hurt very much!'' I said, talking loudly.

''It is not that hard! I showed you a bunch of tips. You'll do fine!'' She said, trying to reasure me. Now I know how she feels whenever I make her do things she hates doing.

We were in the hallway in front of the door of the auditorium. There were some other kids there to. I scanned the faces. I didn't see anyone I knew.

''What time is it?'' Marissa asked me.

''Does it look like I'm wearing a watch?'' I said crossly.

''No. I just thought maybe you would know...'' She said slowly.

''Why? I am not Father Time.'' I answered. She looked at me like 'What's with the adituide?'

I hated that look, so I marched up to some dude, lifted up his wrist, looked at his watch, and marched back over to Marissa.

''It's 3:18.'' I said, not really caring that I just made a total idiot out of myself.

She just starred at me.

Then she laughed.

''You sure do know how to make yourself look really stupid.'' Then her eyes went big. ''Sammy...''

''What?'' I asked, because she looked like she was about to burst into histericle laughte.

''Look at the guy with the watch.'' She said, then tried to hide a smile behind her hand.

My eyes drifted over to the guy I had gotten the time from.

I didn't notice anything up with him.

I turned back to Marissa. I was about to say so when something occured to me.

Brownish red hair, carring a black and green skateboard. Wait a minute....

''Oh my gosh.'' I whispered.

''Uh, hello?.'' A voice said from behind me. I whipped around.

Casey Acosta!

''Uh... I was in a hurry to find out what time it was...'' I said. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

''Yokay.'' He answered.

''Yokay? What's that?'' I asked.

''You know, yo and okay all in the same word.'' He answered, his smile growing larger.

''Yokay... hmm, now I'm doing it.'' I said and nodded my head.

Casey laughed.

Marissa finally stopped having a cesure over trying not to laugh, and turned to me. ''Hey, Sammy. I forgot. Do you think your grandma would let you stay over at my house tonight and tomorrow? My mom said I could ask sense Mikey is staying at Hudsons.'' She said.

''That sounds cool, Marissa. Sure.'' I said.

''Okay! I hope that my mom bought more soda. We need some if we're going to stay up half the night like always...'' I didn't hear what else she said. I was watching some girl freaking out. It had something to do with forgeting the lines and stuff. I didn't realize people were into acting that much to get that upset.

''Sammy?'' Casey said. ''I was going to ask, bu-''

What ever he was about to say was interupted by Mrs. Evens. She opened the door and made a wierd noise with her throught.

''Hello students!'' She said in a bubbley way. Mrs. Evens is a skinny, short, brunnet. And she loves yellow. She only weres yellow. Always. Bright yellow. I hate that color. Anyway, Mrs. Evens put a little piece of wood under the door.

''Auditions are now starting!'' She said, ''Please get in a single file line.'' She walked back in.

''Next!'' She yelled when she sat down on a chair. A guy wearing a Baltimore Ravens hat walked in. Mrs. Evens made him close the door. A couple minutes later he walked out. It went on like that for a while.

"What were you saying, Casey?" I asked.

"Huh?" He seemed startled by the question. "Oh, nothing. Never mind."

Next thing I know there's only one girl in front of me. This girl is a major kiss up. She's wearing yellow earings and a yellow dress. And yellow lipstick. But what is buging me the most is that she is chewing _yellow gum_. It is so wierd to see that. I didn't even know they made that color. I wonder what _flavor_ it is. And she had an overly positive look on her face.

Mrs. Evens called her in. Then Little Ms. Positive did something disgusting. She took the yellow gum and spit on the floor. She sneered at me then walked in and closed the door. I looked behind me to see if Marissa and Casey had seen that. They didn't. I hadn't realized there were that a lot of kids left. There had to be at least 35! Marissa was starting to look excited. Taking a deep breath I realized I was nervous. I don't know why. I'm not planning on getting a part. I'm being fourced to do this!

''Sammy....?'' I voice said, snaping me out of my thoughts.

It was Casey.

''What?'' I asked.

''It's your turn.'' He said.

I shoke my head.

''I can't do this. I can't.'' I said and started to walk away.

''It's okay, Sammy.'' Casey said and spun me around. He looked me in my eyes. ''You'll do great. I know you will.''

''I- I-'' I was lost for words. What was I suposed to say when a awesomely hot 15 year old was 4 inches away from my face?

''Come on.'' Marissa said and pulled me away from Casey. ''You'll do fine!''

She pushed me into the dark auditorium.


	4. Chapter 4

_** Hey, Guys! This chapter is totally not as good as I wish it was, but what can ya do? Please don't hate me. READ & REVIEW! :)**_

**Chapter 4**

**Sammy's POV**

**3:45 - auditorium**

''Close the door.'' Said Mrs. Evens. I did what she said. I climbed up onto the stage and waited. I bright light went on.

''Hello...?'' Said Mrs. Evens. It took me a moment to realize she wanted to know my name.

''Oh! Sammy. Sammy Keyes.'' I said. She smiled.

''Sammy... I like that name. Now, Sammy. Who would you like to audition to be?'' She said.

''Um, I really don't know.'' I hadn't thought about that. Hopefully, it wouldn't matter, anyway.

''Okay, Sammy, show me what you've got.'' She said.

''Okay...'' I said.

I recited the part of the script that seemed the least complicated.

''Would you really? How could I trust you, you backstabber. Last time I told you my plans you went off and told my father. You have been my best friend ever since I was three, but...''

As I continued, she just starred at me. Finally it came to an end.

''Good job! You did fantastic!'' She said, looking surprised.

''Really?'' That was surprising. Maybe she was just being nice.

''Yeah! Oh, the results will be posted on the school website at 7:00 tomorrow morning.'' She said. ''Okay, bye bye.''

''Uh, bye.'' I said and walked out.

''Sammy, how did you do?'' Were the first words I heard when I walked into the hallway. It was Marissa.

''She said I did great, th-'' I didn't get to finish what I was saying.

''Next!'' Yelled Mrs. Evens.

''That's me!'' Marissa said, squealing as she said it.

''Good luck.'' I said, ''Meet me at the bike racks.''

She went into the auditorium.

I looked around. "_I wonder where Casey went,_" I thought.

I started walking towards my locker.

''Samantha!'' A voice yelled. I whiped around.

''Hi, Mr. Green. What's up?'' I asked my new principal.

''Rumor has it you're a fast runner. Could you carry this box of food over to the caffiteria for me?

I felt like saying, In your dreams, buddy boy! But something told me he wouldn't like that.

''Uh...sure.'' I said and took the cardboard box out of his arms.

Whoa! It must have been heavier than me!

Mr. Green pranced away, leaving me there trying not to topple over.

I trudged toward the caffiteria.

I had managed a couple steps when a voice comes out of nowhere ''Hey, Sammy!''

''Eeeep!'' I screamed. The box went to the floor, followed by me.

''Sammy!'' The person said and caught me before I hit the floor by cetching me around the waist.

''Casey?'' I asked as he helped me starighten up. He kept his arm around my waist.

''Sorry if I scared you. You okay?'' He asked, his face all panicked.

''Uh... I think so, yeah. Thanks.'' I said, trying not to notice the tingley feeling wear his arm was around me.

''Hey.'' He said, smiling. ''How'd you do?''

''Um, Mrs. Evens said I did great then told me to get lost.''

He laughed. ''Think you'll get a part?'' He asked.

''I don't know. Did you audition?'' I asked.

''Yeah. A couple minutes ago. I was the lead only once last year, so I kinda want to be Ryan. But I really don't care what happens.'' He said. He eyed me. ''Who do you want to be?"

''Uh...what?''

''You know, what part do you want in the play?" He replied.

"Oh! Well, I don't really care. I didn't really even know there was a play intill lunch time. I'm not that much into acting or actressing or whatever." I said. How embarrassing! I was going on and on about nothing.

''Yeah. But. I guess you must have got some acting genes from your mom. Though I've never actually seen her act... But my dad says she's 'as believable as the fact I have a hand'."

"Uh.... your dad said that?" I asked.

"Yeah... kinda weird."

"The only acting I've ever seen my mom do was this really stupid commercial. I've never seen one episode."

''Oh." Then he lifted up the box Mr. Green gave me with out showing any sign of a struggle. I guess I was staring at him holding the box, because he raised an eyebrow.

''What?" He asked.

"That thing weighs more than I do! I thought my arms would fall off!"

He shrugged effertlessly, even though he was still holding the box. "Um... I work out at the Santa Luisia gym every Sunday..."

"Okay..." I said, mentally attempting to strangle myself. I was making a complete fool out of myself!

"So, were does this box go to?" He asked.

"Oh, to the caffiteria. Mr. Green shoved into my arms and asked me to take over."

"Okay. I'll take it over."

"Oh, I can do it, it's not that h-"

"No,Sammy, I'll do it." He said, smiling a crooked grin that stopped my heart for a split second.

''Okay... um, I gotta go meet up with Marissa. She's probley worring I got kidnapped or something."

"Yeah, go ahead." He said, and gave me his winning smile.

"Thanks Casey." I said and hurried outside.

I finally got to the bike racks. Marissa was there, leaning against the wall.

''There you are! I started to think you ditched me. Were were you?'' She asked.

''And I had to take a box to the cafe for Mr. G. And I was talking to Casey.'' I answered.

''Casey?'' She said, smiling.

''Stop it!'' I said and punched her in the arm. She pretended it hurt. But she was laughing.

''Great acting.'' I teased as I hopped onto my skateboard.

She glared at me.

''By the way, guess what.'' She said.

''What?'' I asked.

''Mrs. Evens said she plans on having a party after the play! There's gonna' be candy and soda and stuff. I can't wait!'' She said, sounding like she was already hyped up on candy and soda.

''Even if you don't get a part?'' I asked. Shouldn't have said that.

She gave me a horrified look, then dug her fingernails into my arm. ''Don't even say that! Even if I have to be part of the scenery, I will be in this play!'' she said, angry and upset at the same time.

''Don't kill yourself over it!'' I said, trying to get her off of my arm, ''I didn't say you weren't in it!''

''Sammy. If I don't get a part, Heather would tease me so much, I'd die!'' She said, looking scared. She let go of my arm.

''What? It's not like you told her you would be way better then everybody or anything.'' I said, wondering why she was so upset.

''Well... I- I kinda did.'' Says Marissa.

''What?! Why would you do that! Heather would torture you!'' I said, wondering when this had happened.

We turned up on Marissa's street.

''I was mad at Heather about yelling at me the other day, so I started bragging.'' She said as we came up her drive way.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

''Oh, I have to tell Grams I'm staying here!'' I said, stoping so fast I almost fell off the skateboard.

''Here, use my cell.'' Said Marissa, handing me her phone.

I called Grams and told her I was invited to stay over. She agreed. As she was about to hang up I remembered.

''Oh, Grams. I auditioned for the play at school.'' I said.

''You did?'' She said, surprised. ''Why?''

''Marissa made me.'' I said as I shot Marissa a look. She just smiled.

''What play is it?'' She asked.

''It's a modern version of Romeo and Juliet, _Ryan and Julie_.''

''Oh, I wonder-'' Grams didn't get to finish her sentence. I heard a load crash from the enside of the house, then ''Mikey!''

''Sorry Grams. I gotta' go.'' I said and hung up.

I walked into the kitchen to see a glass bottle of chocolate milk shattered on the ground. There was milk all over the floor. Marissa was staring at Mikey with the new and improved McKenze stare.

''You should clean this up before Mom gets home.'' Said Marissa. Then she walked away.

I followed her to her room. As soon as she closed the door I asked her, ''What happened?''

''Mikey was trying to sneak a bottle of chocolate milk into his overnight bag. When I walked into the kitchen, I scared Mikey and he dropped the bottle.'' She said.

I laughed for a second then looked at her clock. It was 4:18.

''Hey, Marissa? Is your computer working?'' I asked.

''Yeah, why?'' She said.

''Because the results of the auditions are gonna' be posted on the school website at 7 o'clock, and I want to know what happens as soon as possible.'' I said.

''Why?''

''What do you think? I want to know if I got part!'' Boy, was she acting weird. Why else would I want to know?

''I thought maybe you wanted to know something else.''

''Like what?''

''Who Ryan is.''

''I wouldn't care.''

''Okay.'' She said smiling. I gave her a questioning look.

''Oh, look! Donna Mia is playing on MTV tonight at 9!'' She said, pointing at the TV.

''Who?'' I said. I normally don't care about bands and stuff.

''Donna Mia. She's the new best singer on the charts and I havn't heard her sing yet.''

Marissa went on about how Donna Mia was really tall or something for a long time. Before we knew it, it was dinner time (according to Mikey).

''Marissa! Sammy! I'm hungry!'' Came Mikey's voice from his room.

''Your Mom's not home yet?'' I asked.

''No.'' Came her reply. I felt sorry for her. Her parents are hardly _ever_ around in the daytime.

''Let's go make something to eat.'' I said.

''Like what?'' She asked.

''Macaroni and salsa!''


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

**Sammy's POV**

** 9:00 - Marissa's house**

''Come on, Sammy! Hurry up and sit down!'' Yelled Marissa from her room.

''Mikey, come help me clean up the kitchen.'' I asked Mikey. Marissa had asked me to clean up. I don't know why I said yes.

''Okay Sammy. By the way, you are a _much_ better cook then Marissa.'' He said in his normal loud voice.

''Thank you, Mikey.'' I said, kinda suprised by the sudden maturity in Mikey.

''All clean.'' I said and walked into Marissa's room. She sat on the floor, staring up at the TV like it had just slapped her.

''Are you going to put it on MTV or are you just going to watch irish folk dancing for the rest of the night.'' I asked, looking at thescreen.

''This_**is **_MTV!'' She said, surprise in her voice. What did that mean?

''What? That's not Donna Mia, is it?'' I asked. People have straaaaaange taste in music.

''No!'' She said, glancing at the TV Guide paper thing.''It says _next _Tuesday. Man! Will I ever get to see her?''

''At least you'll see Donna Mia next week.'' I said, trying to make the best of things.

''Hey, my mom's coming to pick up Mikey in 15 minutes to take him to Hudsons. Wonder if she'll let us stay up late?'' Said Marissa.

Then as if Mrs. McKenze had been home the whole time, listening to what Marissa was saying, her voice yelled from the kitchen, ''Marissa! Sammy! Time to get reeady for bed! I'm taking Mikey to Hudson's now.''

''That answers my question.'' Said Marissa, smiling.

I changed into some of Marissa's pagamas, and climbed into one of her two beds as she climbed int othe other one.

Then a thought came to my mind.

''Marissa, don't forget to set your alarm.'' I reminded her.

''Right, like I would forget that.'' She said as she reached for the clock on her dresser.

As a listened to the clicking noise of her setting the clock, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

**This chapter is really really short. But don't worry, I put up another. Just click the little butten that says on it. Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Casey's POV**

**9: 00- Heather's House**

If I could get into the guest room without killing myself, I would be in there practicing. But my crazy women of a mother has decided to re-renivate it, and there are nails and hammers and strange colored paint cans everywere. And sence I have to stay with my mom for a whole week, I was stuck here. So I'm practicing for the play in the hallway. I know, strange place to concentrate on something. But it's better than practicing in Heather's room. Not a good idea.

And I'm not saying I will definitly get the part of Ryan, but I want to be extra good at acting if I end up with a part in the play. I was about to start on the second line from the _real _Romeo and Juliet, when Heather comes out of her room.

''Why are you talking to yourself, weirdo? Did you finally snap?'' She asked, giving me a look telling me she thinks I'm crazy.

''Practicing for the play.'' I told her. She thinks acting is a stupid waste of time. Hard to believe she's Warren's daughter. Then again, most don't beliave I'm Candy's son.

''Good luck with that. NOT!'' She said, giving me a snear as she walked to the kitchen. Great sister, huh?

I just looked at her. Heather was starting to look more and more like my mom. Maybe when she's 34 she'll look just like my mom. That's a scary thought. Two Candy Acosta's.

I was standing against the wall when all of a sudden I heard Heather call me.

''Casey! Sammy Keyes is on the phone!'' She yelled.

''What? At 9 PM?'' I asked. Why would Sammy be calling this time of day? Why would she be calling me? Did she like me?

''It's an emergency!'' She called back.

I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. What if something bad had happened to her! I almost tripped on the leg of a chair, but made it to the kitchen in 15 seconds. I grabbed the phone out of Heather's hand.

''Sammy? Are you okay?!'' I waited for an answer.

''Hey, Casey.'' A voice said. It was**not**Sammy.

''Good-bye, Monet!'' I yelled into the phone.

I heard laughing from the receiver, then hung up.

''Why did you do that? You got me worried for nothing!'' I said to Heather.

''I decided I could use this creepy crush you have on Sammy for my own advantage.'' She said with a laugh.

''I don't have a 'creepy' crush on her, Heather.'' I said and walked towards the death trap/guest room. Sometimes I wish Heather would grow up.

I don't have a crush on Sammy. I just think she's nice. And cute. And funny. And brave. And I like to be around her. Did I mention she's cute?

Wait a minute...

Does that mean I have a crush on her?

**Sorry. Another short chappy. But if I try to stuff two differant POV's into one chapter, people say it's to confusing. I don't get how, but yokay. (Get it? Yo-kay? You know, Casey? Oh never mind.) R&r!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sammy's POV**

**6:45 - Marissa's house**

''Beeeeep! Beeeeep!''

That's how I was woken up.

''Marissa! Turn it off! People in Sisquane can hear that!'' As soon as I said it, I remembered.

''Quick! Get on the school website!'' I looked over at Marissa's bed to see her gone.

''I'm already on it!'' She yelled. I looked at her computer desk.

''Well! Did you get a part?'' I asked. Marissa just looked at me.

''It's only 6:45! Mrs. Evens hasn't posted it yet!'' She said. I sat there a minute, trying to wake up fully.

''Then what do I do till 7?'' I asked.

''It's fifteen minutes. You can wait.'' She said.

''What are you doing?'' I asked. She was typing fast on the keyboard.

''I'm on *****, wrighting a story about a girl who gits locked in a closet with a boy who she likes.''

''Let me guess, you and Danny.'' I said, thinking that the story's origin was Marissa's daydreams.

''Actually, not this time.'' She said, a mysterious smile spreading across her face.

''Who?'' Who else would she wright a story about.

''You'll find out when I'm finished.'' I heard her say.

''Okay...?'' I said as I laid down on the bed. I stayed there thinking about how hungry I was.

_(__*****__- I wanted to add the website name! Wouldn't it be awesome if Sammy and the gang were real and they read our stories?!?) _

''Sammy, are you okay?'' Said Marissa, snaping me out of a food coma.

''I'm just hungry. When's breakfast?'' I asked.

''After we look at the school website. Mrs. Evens should have posted the thingy by now. It's 7:15.'' She said.

''What!!! I have been sitting here in a food coma for **15 **more minutes then I had to be! Why didn't you tell me!'' I said as I threw a pillow at her.

''Fifteen minutes, Sammy! Why do you want to know so bad?'' She yelled as she dodged my pillow.

''I'm just hungry and I want to eat as soon as possible.'' I lied. I truely didn't know why I was freaked about this. I sorta had a feeling something bad was gonna happen.

''Well hold on, let me log on.'' She said as she tapped on the keys. _Tipp, tap, tipp, tipp, tap, tipp._

''Well, there it is. Happy?'' She said pointing to an _**ENTER **_button. I could not take her staling for another second. I grabbed the mouse and clicked the butten. As soon as I saw: _Kim Marlow- Marissa McKenze _, I looked at Marissa. That was the girlfriend of Marty (leader of the 9th graders.) I was about to say 'It's better than being a tree.' when I noticed that she was still gawking at the screen. ''Oh my gosh!'' She whispered.

''What?'' I asked. I looked at the web page. I scrolled down the page. Then I looked at what she must have saw. The most unexpected thing I have ever seen: _Julie Capulet - Sammy Keyes_.

I screamed. Not a loud, scratchy scream, more like 'Eeep!'.

''No way, how could this happen?! I can not act! There must be some mistake! No!'' I yelled. I think I started to hyperventilate.

''Sammy, it's okay. You must be able to act if Mrs. Evens chose you to be the lead.'' Said Marissa, gently and calmly.

''I will not do this! I am not the acting type! I wouldn't do a thing right!'' I yelled.

''Calm down!'' She yelled.

''Marissa, **I can't act! **Plus, I would not want to be pared with someone. Just think of the humiliation!'' I yelled. Did she seriously want me to do this?

''Sammy, first see who Ryan is. I bet you wouldn't even know him.'' She said.

''You see who Ryan is first.'' I said. I was to freaked to look.

''Okay, okay. I'll look.'' She said. I looked away as she scrolled down the page. There was a long silence, then Marissa started making a wierd choaking noise. ''Oh my gosh! Oh my **gosh**!'' She said in a shocked yet slightly happy voice. Who was it?

''What! Who?'' I asked. This was practically killing me.

''I think you should look.'' She said turning to face me. I looked at the screen. There were many names. But when I saw the name Ryan Montgomery I couldn't bear to look. It must have been bad if Marissa had reacted that way. Finally I forced myself to look. Then I saw it:

Casey Acosta.

I screamed. Normally, I don't scream. But this was a special occasion. I think people in Washington D.C. heard me.

''Sammy! Did you just scream? That's a first.'' Said Marissa.

''I'm gonna kill you!'' I said, ''I'm quitting. Now. I'm gonna call Mrs. Evens and quit. I will not do this.''

Just then, Mrs. McKenze burst into the room.

''Are you guys okay, I heard a scream!'' Said Mrs. McKenze.

''Yeah, Mom, we're okay. Sammy screamed. She got the part of Julie in the play.'' Said Marissa. Mrs. McKenze stared at me.

''You got Julie. What's bad about that?'' She asked.

I shot Marissa a warning glance. She ignored it.

''Well, she doesn't think she can act, even though she can. And Casey Acosta got Ryan.''

''Oh,'' That's all she said. She said it like she knew everything about Casey. How much did Marissa tell her mom about that kinda stuff? Mrs. McKenze turned around to go into the hallway, then added,''I'm fixing pancakes.''

I stared at the computer screen for a minute, then turned to look at Marissa. She had a frightened and anxious look on her face.

''Marissa, I will not do this. Can I use your phone to call Mrs. Evens?'' I asked. I should have expected her answer.

''No, Sammy! I think you should do the play. Plus, if you quit now, Casey would wonder why. Wait, why _are_ you quitting?'' She said.

I had to think about that for a second.

''Heather would kill me. Literally. She would not like this at all, 'cause I would get more attention than her. Plus, Marissa it would just be weird. Casey and me... we are just friends. Nothing more.'' I said.

She seemed to be fighting with herself to ask me something.

"But you don't want that, do you? You want him to be more than a friend. Come on Sammy, if you can't tell me, then who can you tell?"

"Marissa! It's not like that! It's just... well... um... I think Casey is really cool. That's all I can say. Well, he's nice, too. And really sweet. And caring. And,'' I whispered this part, "he's kind of sexy."

Marissa's eyes practicly exploded. I swear, if they weren't conected to her scull by veins and stuff they would be in her lap.

"I didn't mean to say that!!! I meant, um, uh...." I said, practicly in tears, wishing I could take that back. Why did I tell her that? That was one of my very very VERY daek, hidden secrets.

"Sammy, I promise. I won't tell anybody I heard you say all that." She said, realizing I was totally embarrassed.

"Um...." Was all I could say.

"But, just to clear things up.... you think he's hot?" She asked, smilling like I've never seen her smile before.

''Sammy, at least go to rehearsal. Please?'' She gave me a sad look. She started going on and on about the play and how Heather would just about have a heart attack when she found out.

''No. I will not do it! I've never been more sure about anything else.'' I said.

''Sammy! I think you would be great. And I would like to have someone else in the play that I know.'' She said as she gave me this look that said that told me she always did things for me.

''Marissa...I...well...are...but... Oh, all right! But if I don't like it, I quit as soon as I want to.'' I can **not **believe I'm doing this.

''Sammy. You are going to love this. I think Casey will like this too.'' She said that? Did she actually just say that?

''Marissa! Why would you say that? Are you _trying _to get me to quit?'' I asked.

''Sorry! You will truly thank me for this.'' She said. She must be joking.

''Right.'' I said sarcasticly as I started to head to the kitchen.

**Hi! Question... should I change the rating just because I have the word sexy? It's not that teen rated, cause they only kiss. (Opps, that's not supposed to be known. Anyway...) Review, send me a PM, whatever. Call me if you somehow now my number.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Casey's POV**

**7:19- School **

My stupid computer is broken right now, so I couldn't find out about the parts as soon as I had wanted to. So I had to wait 'till school had started. One of the many things I hate about high school is that it starts earlier then junior high does. Even though I've been in high school for a whole year, I have still not gotten used to getting up at 6:30. I was locked out side of the school. School starts at 7:30. I had gotten up a little earlie. I am anxious to find out about the play. I didn't try out for the play last year because Heather, Warren and I went to Luxemburg, Europe. I didn't understand a word they were saying in that country.

Anyway, 10 minutes in till school starts. Don't they open up the school earlie _sometimes_? It may be California, but it gets cold in the mornings in Santa Martina. I wonder who got to be Ryan? And I wonder who Julie is. Mr. George, the school janitor, interrupted my thoughts.

''Hello, son. A little earlie today aren't ya'? '' He said as he opened the door with his keys.

''I left home earlie today by mistake, plus I want to see the results of the school play auditions.'' I said. Mr. George is a very nosey person. He asks you so many quetions sometimes you feel like telling him to shut up, but, to me, that's not the Casey Acosta way. I like to be as kind as possible to nice people. Mr. George also talks with a slight Irish accent. You get used to it.

''Well, pardon me for asking, lad. But didn't Mrs. Evens post them on the school web, uh, thing?'' He asked. See, nosey.

''My computer is messed up. Spywere or something.'' I said. My computer almost always had something wrong with it.

''Aye, I have never touched a computer, and I don't think I ever will.'' He said, as he glanced at his watch. ''Oh my, I gotta go. Good luck!''

''Thanks, Mr. George!'' I said as he walked toward his office/janitors closet.

I started to walk toward the school announcement board, but was poked in my back by someone. I turned around to see Billy standing there.

''Billy, haven't you learned not to poke people when they aren't expecting it? Remember, last time you ended up with a bloody nose?''

''Well, I won't do it to Sammy anymore. But you have never punched me in my stomach and shoved your fist into my nose.''

''Ha, ha.'' I said, not really laughing.

''Hey, did ya' find out about the play yet?'' He asked.

''No, did you?'' I asked. That was kinda what I was trying to do.

''Na.'' He answered.

I walked over to the board. I was about to look for my name when I heard a noise. I turned around to see what happened. It was just Mr. George clearing his throat. Then I noticed Sammy Keyes standing over at the water fountain.

''Hey, Sammy.'' I said. She looked up and saw me. She sorta blushed, turned around, and walked away.

''What was that about?'' I said to Billy as I turned around to face him.

''It might have to do with that!'' He said, surprise and happiness in his voice. He pointed at the auditions paper.

''What? I asked as I looked at the paper. There in bold letters was: _Ryan Montgomery_ _-_ _Casey Acosta._

''Yes! Awesome! But I don't get what that has to do wi-'' I stopped what I was saying when I saw it: _Julie Capulet - Sammy Keyes._

A strange clicking noise came from my throat. Wow! This is great! Sammy must be a really good actress.

''Dude, this is, like, fate!'' Said Billy.

''Shut up!'' I yelled. I don't like it when people say stuff like that!

''So, Casey. Are you still gonna do the play?'' Billy asked. Duh!

''Yeah! But I'm not sure how Heather is gonna take to this. You know she _hates _it when Sammy is more popular then her and this is a good way to become popular. But, I hope Sammy is okay with this.'' I said.

Just then the bell rang.

''Got to go. See you later.'' I said and walked to my locker to get books for my first class, Geometry.

Practice starts at 3:15. I'll have to remember that.

A thought came to my head as I took out my books:

Would Sammy stick with the play, or quit because I was Ryan?

**Aww... poor Casey. So confuzzled. Poor Sammy, also confuzzled. Who invented that word, anyway? Is it in the dictionary? Whatever, R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 Part A**

**Sammy's POV**

**3:27 - After School**

Mrs. Evens told some guy that told some girl, who told some girl who told some guy who told Danny who told Marissa that Mrs. Evens will be extra late. So I decided to come late to rehearsal. It was a good idea, 'cause when I got there 13 minutes after it should have started, Mrs. Evens still wasn't there. I stood outside the doors of the auditorium. There were a lot of other kids. I looked down to see a pile of yellow bubble gum on the floor. Ms. Positive must have been here. Then I looked up I saw Casey walk through the doorway. I still didn't want to talk to him. I ran to hide behind some lockers. But I tripped and landed on my side have sitting on the floor. I wish I hadn't tripped. I also wish Casey hadn't noticed. And most of all, I wish he hadn't come over to help me up.

''Sammy! Are you okay?'' He asked, sounding worried. My mouth was still hanging open.

''Uh, yeah. I think so.'' I said. He put out his hand to help me up. I hesitated, then grabbed his hand and he took my other hand. I easily came off the floor and was on my feet, but he kept on holding my hands. I tried to let my hands fall lose without him noticing, but he held on tightly.

''Why did you start to run?'' He asked. Think quick, Sammy. You used to be a great liar. Why was it so hard to lie to Casey?

''Uh, well, I kinda saw someone I think robbed the Rite Aid on Main, but I tripped and let them get away.'' I said. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to talk to you? Then again, were the heck did that come from? Is there even a Rite Aid on Main steet?

''You're solving another crime? Does it have to do with dead husbands or condors?'' He asked, being funny. I guess he did buy it. Yes!

''Not this time. I think I'm gonna quit this one though. I think Officer Borsch deserves more credit.'' I said, trying to get him not to ask if he could help.

''Oh, okay.'' He said. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something else, but I heard another voice.

''Hello. Your attention please. I am sorry I'm late. Please file into the auditorium.'' Mrs. Evens said. She was wearing a small yellow dress over jeans.

Casey let go of my hands. I think he was embarrassed to realize he had been holding my hands the whole time.

I walked toward the door. Casey walked beside me. I sat down on a chair in the front row. He sat down next to me.

''I don't have much time for today. Though, so I want us to get acquainted. When I call your part in the play, you come up and tell everyone your name.'' Said Mrs. Evens from the stage. ''Marty.'' That was the main dude of the 9th grader's. And Kim's (Marissa's) boyfriend. I was shocked to see Billy Pratt waltz up to the stage and announce himself like he was a king.

''Thank you, Billy.'' Said Mrs. Evens, ''Kim.'' When Marissa came up, Billy looked so shocked he would have fallen out of his seat if he wasn't holding on. I looked over at Casey. His mouth was hanging way open. I guess he was thinking about Billy and Marissa being boyfriend and girlfriend. People need to read the _whole _cast list. Now Marissa knows how Ifeel.

After a while of Mrs Evens calling off parts, she yelled, ''Julie!'' I walked up on the stage.

''Hey, I'm Sammy Keyes.'' I said. As I was stepping off the stage I saw Ms. Positive sitting in the back row of the auditorium. She wasn't wearing yellow anymore. She was wearing a green spaghetti strapped top and jeans. But she was chewing yellow gum again. She looked shocked to find out I was Julie.

''Ryan!'' Mrs. Evens yelled. Casey got up on the stage.

''Hi, I'm Casey Acosta.'' When he said it, Ms. Not So Positive Anymore gasped. I turned around. Her face was red. Then she shot me a glance. It looked like a jealous glance. Did she like Casey? I smiled. Sorta laughing without making a noise.

''What are you laughing at?'' Casey whispered as he sat back down next to me. Should I tell him my discovery?

''I think that girl wants to be Julie. Definitly.'' I whispered, glancing over at the girl. ''And I thought nothing good would come from this play.''

''That's Maykala Micks. She is the richest girl in the 10th grade. She dated Danny last year, but they broke up 'cause Danny said they got to close. He dosen't like comitment.'' He said. He probably would have kept on going if I hadn't interrupted him.

''Did she get a part in the play?''

''No. Not this time. But last year she was the star in every play''

''I saw her yesterday. She was wearing all yellow. Three guesses why.'' I said sarcastically.

Casey smiled.

After we finished telling names, Mrs. Evens came up onto the stage.

''Okay, I'm handing out the scripts. As soon as you get yours, leave.'' She laughed at the questioning looks on everyone's face. ''I'm in a hurry to take my puppy to the vet at 4:00. Oh, by the way. The play has been changed to happen on September 16.'' Wow. 8 days to practice? ''And every scene will get rehearsed 2 times in the time we have, so practice at home!''

She asked some unlucky dude sitting on the front row to hand out the scripts. As I got mine, I noticed it had about thirty pages. I looked up to get a glimpse of Mrs. Evens walk out the room. I wanted to leave without Casey noticing so he wouldn't say anything about the play. I looked at him. He wasn't looking over at me. I could sneak away without him seeing me.

I made my way out the door. I waited out in front of the school were Marissa had said to meet me. When she came out of the school, she had a strange look on her face.

''I heard Casey tell you Danny dated Makala Micks last year.'' She said, sounding hurt.

''Yep.'' I said. I was still kinda mad about the whole play thing, so I pretended not to care. But truly, I had been thinking about that too, because last year Danny had asked Marissa out. But I was mad at her. She kept the sad look. Finally, I couldn't take not saying anything.

''Maybe they had broken up or weren't together yet when he asked you out.'' I said.

''I guess...'' She said, still deep in thought. She seemed even more hurt. I didn't know what to say.

I suddenly felt a strange feeling in my knee. I rolled up my jeans leg to look. I had a _huge _bruise on my left knee.

''Were did _that _come from?!'' Asked Marissa.

''I tripped in the hallway when I started running before we went into the auditorium.'' I said, touching my knee to test how bad it was.

''Why did you start to run?'' She asked as she took her bike out of the rack.

''Uh...'' I couldn't tell her about me trying to hide from Casey! It was stupid!

''Sammy! Just tell me! I tell you everything!'' She said, giving me an annoyed look.

''Fine! I saw Casey walk in, and I didn't want him to talk to me about the Julie and Ryan thing, so I was going to run and hide, but I tripped and he saw and helped me up. That's it! It's not important.'' I yelled.

''If it's not important, why did ya' not want to tell me?'' She asked.

''Uhhg, Marissa! I didn't say anything about it 'cause I knew you would say stuff like _that_!'' I said, getting really annoyed.

''Sammy! You can trust me! If you tell me not to say anything, I'll just think it.'' She said, as we started riding toward her house.

**Chapter 9 Part B**

**Casey's POV**

**3:30 - After school**

I would have been to practice earlier, but I heard Mrs. Evens would be late. So I waited 'till Billy called and told me to come over. I had been hanging out in the school library, reading some weird story about a dude who gets sent back in time to save the world or something cheesy like that. So I was bored.

I walked through the doorway leading to the hallway in front of the auditorium. I saw Sammy Keyes turn around suddenly as if she was about to start running, but she tripped and landed on her side. She had a shocked look on her face. I ran over to help her up.

''Sammy, are you okay.'' I asked, putting out my hand to help her up.

''Uh, yeah, I think so.'' She hesitated to take my hand. Then she took my hand and I grabbed her other hand. She got up on her feet.

''Why did you start to run?'' I asked. She seemed like she was wondering if she should tell me.

''Uh, well, I kinda saw someone I think robbed the Rite Aid on Main, but I tripped and let them get away.'' She said. Did she always do this kinda thing? Solving stuff?

''You're solving another crime? Does it have to do with dead husbands or condors.'' I asked. I had been thinking about that condor thing a lot.

''Not this time. I think I'm gonna quit this one though. I think Officer Borsch deserves more credit.'' She said.

''Oh, okay.'' I was about to say something about her history with past cases, but I heard another voice.

''Hello. Your attention please. I am sorry I'm so late. Please file into the auditorium.'' Mrs. Evens had finally come. I looked at my hands as I realized I was still holding on to Sammy's hands! I quickly took my hands away. I can't believe I had been holding her hands that long! I tried to act as if I hadn't done that, but I can't act if I'm embarrassed. I walked next to Sammy as she went into the auditorium.

''I don't have much time for today, so I want us to get acquainted. When I call your part in the play, you come up and tell everyone your name.'' Mrs. Evens said from the stage, ''Mart!'' That was Billy. He came up on the stage, ''Introducing, the one and only, Billy Pratt!''

He needs to get out more.

Billy sat back down.

''Kim!'' That was Mart's (Billy's) girlfriend. I didn't know who that was. I was completely shocked when Marissa McKenzie, Sammy's best friend, came up on stage. I looked over at Billy, who was sitting in front of Sammy, who was sitting next to me. Billy was about to fall out of his seat he was so shocked. I new exactly what he was thinking. Danny was going to be mad. Danny had been trying for 6 months to gain confidence to ask Marissa out.

A couple names later, Mrs. Evens called out, ''Julie!'' Sammy got up on the stage.

''Hey, I'm Sammy Keyes.'' Then she came back down and took her seat.

''Ryan!'' I got up on stage and hit my foot on the side. Thankfully no one noticed.

''Hi, I'm Casey Acosta.'' As soon as I said it, I heard a gasp. I looked to were I had heard the gasp come from, the back row. There was Makayla Micks. A.K.A. - Creepy Peppy Girl. She had dated Danny last year for about five weeks. She was very, well, hyper. And she had a mind like Heather. As in, if she didn't get what she wanted, she would do anything to get her way. And, she always chewed banana flavored gum. Yuck!

I had hoped she hadn't come back this year. Not just 'cause she was extra weird, but 'cause she asked me out, like, 10 times. She was always told no every time, though.

When I got back to my seat, I saw Sammy tring not to burst out laughing. Hoping she hadn't seen my almost foot injury, I asked her,

''What are you laughing at?''

''I think that girl wants to be Julie. Definitly.'' She said, glancing over at someone, ''And I thought nothing good would come from this play.''

I looked over at who she was talking about. Oh great. Makayla.

''That's Makayla Micks. She is the richest girl in the 10th grade. She dated Danny last year. She was creepily peppy. Over caffeinated. Over girly.''

I was going to continue, but Sammy cut me off.

''Did she get a part in the play?'' She asked.

''No, not this time I guess. But she was the lead every time last year.'' I answered.

''I saw her yesterday. She was wearing all yellow. Three guesses why.'' She smirked.

I laughed.

I couple minutes later, Mrs. Evens got back up on the stage.

''Okay, I'm handing out the scripts. As soon as you get yours, leave.'' She laughed at the questioning looks on everyone face. ''I'm in a hurry to take my puppy to the vet at 4:00. Oh, by the way. The play has been changed to happen on September 16. And every scene will get rehearsed two times in the time we have, so practice at home!'' That was not much time to get all my lines memorized! Eight days!

She got Larry Divada to hand them out. As I got mine, Billy called me over to were he was standing near the exit.

I waved him off.

I decided I should ask Sammy if she wanted to go to the movies with me. I have been wanting to ask her out on date ever sence I met her.

''Sammy, I was wonde-'' I started to say, then I realized I was talking to no one.

Sammy had left! Man! I finally got up anough courage to ask her out, and she left!

''Case!'' Billy called again.

''What?'' I asked as I came over to him.

''Did you know that Mr. Green went out with Mrs. Evens a couple years ago?'' He said.

''Huh? You called me over here to tell me that?'' I said, slightly angery.

''Well, I thought it was kinda interesting...'' He said, sounding hurt.

''Sorry dude.'' I said.

''Girlfriend troubles?'' He asked.

''Sammy's not my girlfriend!'' I said.

''I never said Sammy! Ha! It's proof you like her!'' Said Billy.

They know I like Sammy. But I have never actually admited it.

''Billy...'' I started angerly as we walked outside.

''Casey!'' I heard a voice shout,

I whiped around.

It was Mrs. Evens, running after me.

''Hey, Mrs. E. What's up?'' I asked.

''Can you sing?'' She asked.

That suprised me. Why would she want to know?

''I guess... I've sung before in front of crowds, if that's what your asking.'' I said.

''Good. I just decided to have this song in the play. Do you think you could do it?''

''What song?'' I asked.

She handed me a paper and a CD.

''Hey Juliet?'' I asked. What was that?

''Yeah, my daughter was talking about it. I think you should listen to it. See if you can learn the lyrics.''

Wait? Mrs. Evens has a daughter?

''And Billy? I just may have you sing harmony.''

And with that, she walked away.

''Dude, what_ is _that?'' Billy asked.

I looked at the paper. It was the lyrics.

Then I looked at the CD.

LMNT? Okaaaaay.

Never heard of that band before...

''Billy? Can you even sing?'' I asked him.

''Uh... I don't know. Never sang before.''

**A/N-** I plan on adding two really short chapters next, so I decided to have bith of these POV's rolled into one chapter and make it longer. My writing style is, for some unknown reason, changing. I can't seem to get into the story as much as I used to. Anyway, I don't own any LMNT songs. In fact, I barley know who they are. I just love Hey Juliet. It's going to make the play seem really cheesy, but that's the point. Ms. Evens is suposed to be cheesy-ish. Oh, and can you guys guess who her daughter is?


End file.
